onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What if: Paradise Group arc part 3
Sonic chuckled, and licked his blade, thinking about what he was going to do. He was going to kill a hero. An S class one at that. Sonic hated heroes, playing their little hero game. He was getting bored fighting nothing but weaklings, so maybe one of those famous A class heroes could impress him, but an S class hero? EVEN BETTER! "Well, the name is Sonic, and I heard of you, Mister TankTop hero." "Sonic? As Speed of Sound (LOL) Sonic? Even I heard of you. Rumors say that if you wanted too, you could have become an S class hero... Or more likely, an S class criminal." Sonic chuckled, and heard someone behind him. He did a backflip, and dogged a fireball. Sonic saw Blue Fire, and had a sadistic gleeful look. With one slash, he cut both of Blue Fires arms off, and Blue fire just stared. "Oh son of a..." TankTop master tackled Blue Fire, saving him from decapitation. Sonic hit the ground, and began to twirl a shuriken. "Impressive, you're rather fast... For someone so big. I wonder if it has something to do with that TankTop." "It does, I mastered the agility and dexterity of the TankTop." "... I was joking." TankTop master safely let Blue Fire down, and TankTop began to use all the power in his TankTop. He believed, in the TankTop. Sonic sprinted at TankTop, which only caused TankTop himself to react. TankTop was in front of Sonic, and tried to punch him, But sonic dodged. Sonic was surprised, and grinned. So the guy was fast enough to catch up to him? Well,maybe he should kick it up? "FULL FRONTAL ASSULT!" Sonic was suddenly up close and personal to TankTop master, and struck at him a few hundred times. TankTop master tried to block, but was unable too. So he tackled him. Sonic was shocked by the speed, and was trying to hit TankTop master in the neck. Despite hitting it, TankTop masters neck was too thick, and Sonic grabbed a kunai. He stabbed TankTop master, which caused him to let Sonic go. Sonic dodged away, and decided to fight back. "WIND BLADE KICK!" Sonic struck TankTop Masters shoulder, and TankTop master nearly had his shoulder break. This guy was strong, he had to act quickly. "ALL OUT SLAMMING BARRAGE!" TankTop master struck as quickly as he could, but Sonic dodged every attack, and Sonic threw dozens of exploding shurikens at TankTop master. It struck him, causing a massive explosion. Sonic grinned, and knew he had won. "That's it? I expected..." Sonic was punched in the face, and he went from a smirk, to having his nose break, and he broke a tree, crashing through it. TankTop master was injured, but clapped his hands, and began to pick up Blue fire. "We better get you to a hospital, and fast, or else you're in major trouble." Sonic was suddenly in front of TankTop master, and stabbed him in the stomach. He was covered in blood, and was injured, and growling. "You hurt me, you shitty punk... Well, I'm going to hurt you a thousand times worse." - Shicchi was in his office, and one worker came to him. "Sir! I got an S class hero to go stop them!" "Yeah, I heard, TankTop master." "What? No, I got..." - Sonic was about to stab TankTop master again, but his sword was stopped by another. He looked up, and saw LightSpeed Flash, who used his own sword to deflect his. "Hmm, you look fast... But I'm faster." "Great, another S class hero... Let's see how long you last." Category:Blog posts